


A Collection of Linoleum Floors and Story Beginnings

by eclectuslink



Series: Simon Snow [1]
Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectuslink/pseuds/eclectuslink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of "Gemma T. Leslie's" Simon Snow and The Seventh Oak with Snowbaz. \(*≧▽≦)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Linoleum Floors and Story Beginnings

Leaves frolicked playfully at his feet, each dancing to their own music that seemed to fit together somehow, as Simon bounced down the marble floors to the north gate of Watford. It was unusually crisp for late summer, and perhaps that's what caused the leaves to change shade and slice through the wind before August had officially ended, but Simon didn't care. For some reason he loved this time of year, the way the wind would whistle through the trees bursting with different pigments of red, yellow, and gold as they caught the light and refracted it across the forest floor, calling to him from far away. How the sun would glow behind the bare black branches as the evening set in, and flush the sky in millions of indescribable shades, and hues. Simon could sit on the forest floor for hours day dreaming away his reality and living in the vivacity of the world around him. But he couldn't wait around today, because he promised Penelope that he'd meet her at the Golden Hare, and since he already overslept if he stopped to pick up one leaf he would never hear the end of it from Penelope... Simon quickened his pace as the small cottage close to the ancient school came into view, his eyes traced the wisps of smoke curling around the chimney like a ghost, yet somehow majestic in it's flourishing movements. The small wooden sign above the door was illuminated by a small star charm displaying the image of a golden rabbit faded away and scratched by time and weather. Redding ivy curled around the doorframe as Simon pushed it open to receive a gust of heat swirling and blowing back his semi-dirty blonde hair-mainly because he hadn't showered since his abrupt awake a mere 20 minutes ago, due to a particular roommate who Simon suspected put a sleep enchantment into his hot chocolate last night... 

"Simon!!!" A very familiar voice called across the dimly-lit cottage filled with all sorts of people chattering away and laughing at the music emanating from the café's famous enchanted flute. Simon's eyes lit up as he spotted Penelope sitting at a small booth complete with quilted seats and cupping a red mug between her green mittens. "I can't believe its only been two months! Who knew summer break could seem so long and short at the same time! What have you been doing around Watford over break?" Penelope asked not without a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

"Oh, you know..." Simon said trying his best to sound nonchalant, even though he knew from past experiences that Penelope wouldn't be fooled in the slightest...

Needless to say, he was right.

Penelope gave Simon a suspicious and doubtful look, as she watched Simon glance around nervously trying to avoid her eyes as he repeatedly swallowed hard before breaking down.

"Okay! Okay! So I may have..." he began trailing off the end and twiddling his thumbs as Penelope deepened her gaze on him. "May have... blown out all the windows in Faust's philosophy room..." Simon muttered his voice dropping at the end, he returned his gaze to Penelope only to see her looking at him in utter shock before sighing and putting her head in her hands. 

"Simon...-" Penelope began before Simon cut her off with a whiny and irritated voice.

"It wasn't my fault Penny! I swear if it wasn't for Baz..."

"Simon! I thought you said you were going to stay away from him this break, you know every time you let him get to you it only ends in the two of you ruining something with your shenanigans! Remember in third year when you accidentally released Madame Gallifier's candy eye'd toad, and you both had to spend the whole week looking under every toadstool in the forest, until you eventually stepped on it while dozing off." Penelope replied to Simon's blushing face as he tried to cover his eyes with his bangs.

"But! This time it REALLY wasn't my fault!" Simon pleaded raising his eyes to look at her's.

"Simon! That's what you said over spring break too! When you and Baz blew up the hair dye hall, and you had to spend half the year walking around school with half pink half black hair, when it turned out that it was you not Baz that decided it was a good idea to reach the golden hair dye by standing atop all those books rather than just getting your wand and using a charm!" Penelope sighed at her friend's accidental mischief. 

"That was so not my fault! Baz had his and the entire time and he didn't even tell me!" Simon whined. "Besides I was doing what you told me to and he just had to go on and get involved with everything!" 

"Simon, your a seventh year now and not to mention the mage's heir! Don't you think it's about time that you stop getting involved in these ridiculous predicaments, you need to be focusing on your future, and on the insidious humdrum, remember according to the prophecy you only have one more year to prepare before-"

"I know... But I really was trying to be studious just like you said, I went to Professor Faust to ask for extra credit and he said that he only had one assignment left, but it was a partner project, and he said that Baz had asked him about it earlier that day... So, I thought it would be okay to just do this one project with him especially since he knows the library so well and the assignment was to do a periodical essay on demon knowledge and theory."

"So how did you two end up blowing out the windows?" Penelope asked, her apple cider had gone cold a long time ago and lay forgotten between the two on the worn table.

"Well... We were in the library getting books when Baz said that Faust had left a book on his desk for him and he had forgotten until now, so I said that I'd come along with him, and well we couldn't get the door open so, we went around and then when we got the door open, but we couldn't find the book.... And...." Simon trailed off as Penelope looked at him expectantly. "Well... we kinda knocked over a few potions onto these rare scrolls, and we tried to get off the stains but.. well it ended up kinda blowing up his room..." Simon said glancing up at a Penelope sitting before him with her mouth hanging open and gaping at him in shock.

"Simon... Did 'we' knock over these potions or did you?" Penelope asked scrunching up her face at the unbelievably cutzy-ness of her best friend since first year who sat before her blushing in the dim cottage and avoiding her eyes. "Come on Simon, it's late and I still have to unpack..." Penelope said sighing and rising from the table as Simon stood next to her and the two chatted their way happily to the door about their upcoming classes. 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

The moon was already at high rise in the sky illuminating the world below it in a pale shimmering light by the time Simon returned to his and Baz's dorm. Simon had spent the entirety of his day trying to sort out the Faust mess and with Penelope's help they had finally convinced Faust to let Simon off the hook with just some extra work on writing a composition, and somehow managed to avoid Baz the entire day.  
Well... at least until now... The wooden doorframe squeaked in protest as Simon pushed it open and flicked on his desk lamp, not bothering to worry weather or not the other boy was asleep.

"Do you mind Snow?" Baz grumbled from across the dim room making the other boy jump for an instant. "Some of us actually have things to do in the morning and can't afford to wake up at 9 am or later like some people..." Baz said lifting his head to look at Simon and pulling his smooth black hair from his face, as his piercing eyes glared from across the room at his oblivious roommate.

"Break doesn't end for another week, so what would you be doing so early anyways, and besides you're the one who drugged my hot chocolate last night." Simon shot back returning the cold glare as he retrieved his pajamas and began changing clothes, but to his reply Baz broke out in a cruel laugh rather than giving him a typical obnoxious retort.

"You think I did that? AS if? I have much more important things to be doing rather than spending time drugging my roommate. Don't flatter yourself Snow." Baz replied still grinning maliciously.

"Oh yeah, if it wasn't you than who was it?" Simon said narrowing his eyes at the other boy before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Probably Alicia, she's been all over you since that book worm friend of yours Penelope left for break trying at every chance just to pull you in." Baz replied yawning softly.

"What?! That's a complete lie Baz! I know it was you don't even ry to pretend, why would Alicia do something like that?" Simon replied his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Jeez Snow your not a second year anymore, and it's only gonna get worse, before you know it the whole school will be smothering everything you put in your mouth with intoxications just to get you to fall for them so that they can claim your title. If you don't believe me just wait..." Baz said dozing off now uninterested in their conversation.

"W-what?!" sputtered Simon before huffing away into the bathroom away from Baz, and mumbling curses under his breath as he cleaned his teeth and washed his face.

That night Simon went to bed glaring across the room at Baz who only seemed to make his life that much harder ever since they first met, but had finally proved that he was not only a complete scoundrel, egotistical, arrogant, and selfish person, but also a lair whose main goal was probably to see Simon fail no matter how much he claimed he could care less. Whatever with him, Simon thought, I need to focus on that composition tomorrow, and I can't afford to be worried about Baz, he glanced at the early autumn world outside and sighed happily before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I can't grammar- so sorry in advance....sorta...  
> This is my first fanfic... ミ●﹏☉ミ


End file.
